darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 0
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers Issue 0 is a special prelude issue for the limited Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers series. Published February 22nd, 2017, this issue kicks off the mysterious plot between Darkstalkers Jedah Dohma and Street Fighter's Gill to pit the night warriors against the world warriors. Publisher synopsis : "Two classic Capcom fighting franchises collide as the martial artists of Street Fighter are haunted by the mad monsters of Darkstalkers! The crossover chaos all starts in this special prelude issue!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue Synopsis In the realm of Makai, Lord Ozom is gorging himself on a feast and bellowing at his beguiled servant to fetch him a drink. As the servant heads off to comply, a voice muses to him that his sovereign appears to be a disagreeable sort. The servant agrees that Ozom can be trying at times but states Ozom is not nearly as bad as the previous ruler of the lands, Lord Jedah of the Dohma House, stating that he was truly ruthless, before realizing in horror exactly who he is talking to. The servant is cut down in a spray of blood. As Ozom wonders aloud what is taking his servant so long, he asks to himself why he even lets him serve Caslte Ozom, which causes Jedah to laugh in mockery, telling Ozom this castle is his. Ozom is shocked Jedah is alive, with the demon lord boasting that not even a dimensional gateway could banish him forever. Ozom prepares to battle Jedah, calling him weak after being gone a century while boasting he has only grown stronger. While Jedah muses Ozom has grown in girth, he admits that while he is not at full strength, he has made new allies, and a layer of ice freezes Ozom in place. Jedah thanks Gill as the fallen messiah appears at his side. Gill asks if he should incinerate Ozom, but Jedah tells him to exert himself, as he needs the demon's thick skull intact. Jedah conjures a pool of blood that tears the screaming Ozom apart, leaving only his skull bone intact and soaked in gore. A horrified Gill asks Jedah if this world he has found himself in is indeed Hell, and Jedah responds that while some would call it that, for others it is home, before reassuring his ally that there are far worse places he could find himself in. In Egypt, Rashid and his servant Azam are exploring a pyramid, dodging traps and making their way deeper into the tomb, looking for the lost crypt of the pharaoh, Anakaris. Rashid discovers a hidden passage and ventures deeper, while an unnerved Azam follows, telling his master he fears they are approaching something evil, with neither realizing they are being observed from the shadows. Rashid and Azam step into the new chamber, but just as Rashid begins to excitedly explore, both he and Azam find themselves entrapped up to their necks in sand as Anakaris himself forms before them, enraged at their trespassing within his chambers. Rashid and Azam attempt to flee, but a flurry of bats blocks their escape, the bats further enraging Anakaris, who traps Azam in sand while Rashid dodges and attempts to fight the resurrected pharaoh, but cannot land a single blow and finds himself narrowly dodging Anakaris's own attacks. Rashid kicks up a tornado to free Azam from the sand, but just as Azam prepares to aid his master, Anakaris vanishes in a flash of green light. Azam realizes another force is at work when Lilith makes her presence known, having snared Rashid in a spell. She tells Azam that Rashid and Anakaris have another scheduled battle before vanishing with Rashid, leaving Azam to fall to his knees in despair. In the realm of Makai, Jedah has observed the entire affair from a scrying pool of blood, and informs Gill that Lilith has gathered the first of their recruits while stating they will need many more to reach their mutual goal, all the while stating that a new universal order is about to be born, but first they will need a little chaos. Jedah conjures an image of Chun-Li from the pool of blood, and Gill recognizes her as the supposed Strongest Woman in the World, with Jedah stating she may be in her own world, but in the realm of Makai, like all the rest, she will be consumed by the darkness. Characters Featured Characters: Darkstalkers: *Jedah Dohma *Lilith *Anakaris Street Fighter *Gill *Rashid *Azam Minor *Ozom *Hamatou *Chun-Li Trivia *The special Homage cover recreates the poster of Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman with Victor von Gerdenheim in the place of Frankenstein's Monster, Blanka in the place of the Wolfman and Chun-Li in the place of Baroness Elsa Frankenstein. *During Rashid's explanation about Anakaris' pyramid and power, he does a gesture that is a clear shoutout to Giorgio Tsoukalos, with his memetic 'aliens' pose from History Channel's Ancient Aliens. Credits Gallery Covers SF vs DS 0 02.png|Cover B SF vs DS Clean Cover.jpg|Cover B Clean SF vs DS 0 03.png|Special Cover C Homage Tumblr okcstvSvZe1ujfiv2o2 540.jpg|Cover D Previews and production 2592492-i did it.jpg 201702 SFvsDS0 preview2.jpg 201702 SFvsDS0 preview3.jpg Navigation Category:Comic Issue